


Eres un mal perdedor.

by MissBlackClover



Series: Tsukiyama Week [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-17
Updated: 2014-07-17
Packaged: 2018-02-09 08:08:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1975440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissBlackClover/pseuds/MissBlackClover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>- Bien, es mi turno... - Asahi estaba a punto de tomar el control que Tsukishima había dejado abandonado pero el rubio se lo arrebato, una mueca de frustración en el rostro.</p><p>- Una más. - Dijo, seleccionando un personaje y mirando a Yamaguchi. Yamaguchi tragó seco.</p><p>Tsukishima Week: Day 5 -> Gaming</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eres un mal perdedor.

**Author's Note:**

> Ahhh, no completé el fanfic para el día cuatro... Me siento apenada.

El equipo entero estaba en la casa de Kageyama.

Tsukishima soltó un bufido enojado y soltó el control que cayó violentamente sobre los cojines del otro lado del sofá.

\-  Woah, ¡Yamaguchi eres realmente bueno! - Hinata alabó desde su derecha, su cara una sonrisa sincera, y Nishinoya al lado (ambos se habían acomodado de alguna forma en el sillón individual) asintió también, los ojos abiertos.

\-  Bien, es mi turno... - Asahi estaba a punto de tomar el control que Tsukishima había dejado abandonado pero el rubio se lo arrebato, una mueca de frustración en el rostro.

\-  Una más. - Dijo, seleccionando un personaje y mirando a Yamaguchi.

Nishinoya protestó diciendo que era el turno de Asahi, pero el grandulón sonrió diciendo que no había ningún problema. Yamaguchi frunció el ceño.

\-  Te estoy dando una paliza, ¿sabes? - Yamaguchi le dijo, su voz suave e indeciso de si de iniciar el juego.

\-  Una vez más. - Tsukishima volvió a decir, su voz neutra y mirando la pantalla. Los chicos se emocionaron y gritaron, algunos apoyando a Tsukishima y otros a Yamaguchi, porque estaba probado que de todos ellos dos eran los mejores.

Yamaguchi presionó el botón A  mordiéndose los labios.

Cinco minutos después, Yamaguchi había ganado.

De nuevo.

Tsukishima se levantó y le dio el control de la consola a alguien más, desapareciendo por el pasillo. Yamaguchi hizo el aman de levantarse pero la mano de Daichi le detuvo.

\-  Tienes que seguir jugando, son las reglas.

Yamaguchi sonrió y siguió jugando, intentando olvidar el pensamiento insistente de que tenía que seguir a Tsukishima a través del pasillo. Agradablemente el rubio regreso a sólo cuando la segunda partida comenzaba, con una botella de agua en la mano y se sentó en el sillón a su espalda. Yamaguchi podía sentir su mirada sobre su nuca y varias veces podía asegurar que Tsukki le había rozado la espalda con una rodilla.

Al final de la tarde, Yamaguchi salió invicto del maratón de videojuegos, de hecho, tuvo que dejar de jugar por media hora porque no era justo. Sus ojos dolían de estar frente a la pantalla. Tsukki caminaba a su lado con tranquilidad, ni una sola palabra había sido dicha desde entonces y Yamaguchi empezaba a sentirse ansioso. Llegaron hasta ala calle donde sus caminos se separaban y Yamaguchi titubeó porque que haces cuando tu novio esta enojado contigo porque... ¿porque qué? ¿porque heriste su orgullo de jugador de videojuegos? ¿porque le diste una paliza en el SmashBros? Yamaguchi no lo sabía y ahora que tenía que despedirse se sentía inquieto.

Usualmente él o Tsukki se inclinarían ligeramente, buscarían aquel lugar oculto por las sombras y a los ojos de las personas indiscretas y se besarían por unos minutos antes de decir adiós y separarse pero ahora... Yamaguchi no sabía ni si quiera si debía hablarle.

Tan concentrado estaba que no se dio cuenta cuando Tsukishima se detuvo frente a él y se estampó contra su espalda con torpeza.

\-  Disculpa, Tsukki..

Habían llegado al parque, cruzando el puente, Tsukki vivía del otro lado del puente así que Yamaguchi se sorprendió cuando se encontraban del otro lado. Del lado de su propia casa. Caminaron dentro del parque hasta que estaban en una banca bajo un árbol. La luz mercurial no alcanzaba a alumbrar esa parte del parque. Tsukishima se sentó, estirando sus largas piernas al frente y cruzando los tobillos.

\-  Creo que es porque no soy muy apasionado con ciertas cosas. - Tsukishima habló cuando Yamaguchi ya se había sentado.

\-  Oh... - Yamaguchi cambió su peso y se giró hacia su novio.

\-  Es decir, no debería de mortificarme tanto, es sólo un estúpido juego, ¿cierto? - Yamaguchi iba a decir que si, que no debía de molestarse pero por la entonación de la pregunta era obvio que Tsukki no buscaba una respuesta de él. - Pero no es por el juego. Es por ti. - Tsukishima resolvió, recogiendo sus piernas y girando también el torso hacía Yamaguchi. - Quiero decir... no soy una persona muy apasionada, excepto cuando tiene que ver contigo y creo que es porque me vuelves loco.

Tan cliché como se pudiera escuchar, Yamaguchi sintió literalmente como si su corazón se hubiera salido del pecho, y estaba seguro que en la completa oscuridad su cara roja aun sería distinguible.

Tsukishima golpeo la lengua con sus dientes.

\- Yamaguchi, dí algo.

Yamaguchi miró a todos lados antes de acercarse un poco hasta Tsukki, sus rodillas golpeando, y se inclinó.

\- ¿Beso?

Tsukishima resopla con fastidió pero termino por besarle. Yamaguchi pudo sentir la sonrisa de Tsukki en el beso.

\- Eres un mal perdedor.

\- Cállate, 'Guchi.

Yamaguchi le toma de la mano y sonríe.  


End file.
